Rewrite ${((7^{8})(4^{-3}))^{6}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 4^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((7^{8})(4^{-3}))^{6} = (7^{(8)(6)})(4^{(-3)(6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{8})(4^{-3}))^{6}} = 7^{48} \times 4^{-18}} $